


My Wife, Huh?

by daneicole



Series: Symphogear Headcanons [1]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daneicole/pseuds/daneicole
Summary: "You two are like a married couple."Hibiki had become used to people telling her that. One afternoon, she jots down everything she does with Miku, trying to find out what merited such a comment.





	My Wife, Huh?

_“You and Miku are like a married couple.”_

  
If Hibiki had a yen for every single time she hears that, she would have enough to buy herself _okonomiyaki_ for days straight. While the comment doesn't put her off, it certainly gets her thinking every now and then.

  
_Like a married couple, huh?_

  
Hibiki began to list down the times she and Miku would act that way, basing on what she sees in her parents back in the day.

  
In the morning, Miku would prepare breakfast before she wakes up. She would also make separate lunches for them in case they won't be able to eat together.

  
Whenever Hibiki had to leave for a mission, Miku would stand at the door of their shared room and tell her to get back as soon as she can, safe and sound. When Hibiki returns, Miku would be right there standing by the door waiting for her with a smile—and a ready meal.

  
They share a bed. Hibiki never bothered taking the other bunk, she found it pleasantly warm with Miku by her side.

  
They bathe together, rubbing each other's backs, especially on the spots they can't reach by themselves.

  
They'd go out together. On days when their friends are busy with their own businesses, the two of them would head to town and just stroll around.

  
They do chores together. There was no need for one to tell the other what to do, even in washing the dishes.

  
Hibiki eventually ran out of other things to list, but the gist of it was that most of the things she does with Miku surprisingly reminded her of what her parents would do. With that, she scratched her head and mulled over the thought. Miku had always been that way—caring, thoughtful, really good with chores, and although her cooking still has room for improvement, she could whip up a hearty meal that Hibiki knew she wouldn't get tired of. So what part of it made them look like they were a married couple in the eyes of other people?

  
“Hey, Hibiki,” a voice said from behind Hibiki.

  
Hibiki turned to see who it was and saw Chris by the door.

  
“Chris, what are you doing here?” Hibiki asked.

  
“I could ask you the same thing, hard-hitter,” Chris said. “Classes are long over, what are you sitting your ass there for?”

  
Hibiki chuckled. “I was doing a bit of thinking.”

  
Chris let out a laugh. “That’s a first.”

  
Hibiki pouted. “You’re mean. I was just thinking about Miku.”

  
“What, you thinkin' about your wife?” Chris asked as she walked over to Hibiki.

  
Hibiki was taken aback. “She’s not my wife.”

  
“Well, the way I see it, you two act like a married couple. Acting all lovey-dovey like there's no one else in the room.”

  
Hibiki felt her cheeks burn. “It’s not like that, we're just really close friends.”

  
Chris scoffed. “Friends, huh? Doesn't seem like it to me.”

  
“Why? What does it look like to you?”

  
Chris rolled her eyes. “Seriously, Hibiki, how can you be so dumb right now?”

  
“Well, I can't seem to grasp at the thought of Miku being my wife and all, and yet here you all are saying that we look like we're married.”

  
Chris huffed. “Maybe you were just too used to it to even notice.” She saw the piece of paper Hibiki wrote on. “What’s that?”

  
Hibiki turned to the paper and immediately tried to hide it. “Heh, well, it's nothing.”

  
Chris frowned, then she turned to the window and her eyes widened.

“Shit, are those Noise?” Chris hollered.

  
Hibiki shifted. “What? Where?”

  
Chris swiftly swiped the paper from Hibiki's desk and began reading it. Meanwhile, Hibiki realized that she was conned, and to her horror, she saw Chris with the paper in her hand.

  
Chris was cringing at the list. “Sharing a bed, taking baths together…rubbing each other's backs? What the hell have you been listing, Hibiki?”

  
Hibiki snatched the paper from Chris. “It’s none of your business!”

  
“What's Miku's name doing there, anyway?”

  
Hibiki didn't answer, and this gave Chris a notion as to what the list was about. With that, she let out a cocky grin.

  
“Don’t tell me, those stuff on the list are what you and Miku are doing,” Chris jeered.

  
“Chris, cut it out.”

  
“So you share a bed and you take baths together…those look like something married couples usually do.”

  
“Hey, come on, don't blow this out of proportion!”

  
Chris guffawed. “I’m not! Damn, Hibiki, you and Miku sure are something.”

  
Hibiki sighed and picked up her things and set off to leave the classroom. Chris shrugged and walked after her comrade not long after.

  
\---

  
Miku had just finished preparing their dinner when she heard Hibiki calling her at the door. Miku ran to greet Hibiki.

  
“Welcome back,” Miku said. “Chris told me you stayed a little longer in class.”

  
Hibiki huffed. “Ma was right, word gets around really fast. Chris called you?”

  
Miku nodded. “Yeah. I wonder why she did. She only told me you spent a bit more time in the classroom instead of going home right away.”

  
They continued their conversation over dinner. Miku asked what Hibiki had meant when she said she was thinking about something. With that, Hibiki shrugged.

  
“Well, people always tell me how the two of us act like a married couple,” Hibiki said.

  
Miku almost spat her soup. “H-huh? What makes them say that?”

  
“Chris told me that's what she's reminded of whenever she sees us together. Come to think of it, a lot of the people from HQ tend to say that as well. Even Ogawa-san would comment on that from time to time.”

  
Miku was silent. Hibiki was quick to notice that, so she asked Miku about it.

  
“Well,” Miku began. “I tend to see us that way sometimes.”

  
“You do? Aren't you put off by it?”

  
Miku gently put down her chopsticks. “I-I don't, really. How about you?”

  
Hibiki shifted her gaze to the ceiling. “Now that you've asked me, I don't think it bothers me. In fact, I think it feels kinda nice.”

  
Miku exhaled a bit. “Oh, Hibiki.”

  
Hibiki returned her gaze towards Miku.

  
“But I don't know, I'm happy with calling you my sunshine. That's enough for me.” Hibiki said with a smile.

  
Miku returned Hibiki's smile with her own.

  
_She'll get there, eventually_ , Miku thought to herself. _I know I did._

  
The two finished their meal and did their chores before heading to their shared bed, just like they always do. Later in the night, Miku snuggled closer to Hibiki, and Hibiki simply held her tighter.

  
Just like they always do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Animation classes got me watching Symphoger, for starters. The studio that held the classes was once outsourced for some scenes in GX and AXZ (if I remember correctly) and I ended up having an activity where we had to make characters walk and run. I got Hibiki for the walk, and Chris for the run. I needed references, so I started watching the series.
> 
> Even as I had long finished the activity, the series stuck with me and I caught up until AXZ. Months after reading fics here and there, I now found myself making one of my own.
> 
> Kudos and feedbacks are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
